


一夜春梦

by April302



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April302/pseuds/April302
Summary: 注: 本文为两王一忽3P文，为了方便区分，腹黑王文中就称为 男人，温柔王文中称为王先生。





	一夜春梦

**Author's Note:**

> 注: 本文为两王一忽3P文，为了方便区分，腹黑王文中就称为 男人，温柔王文中称为王先生。

忽悠这时正美滋滋地一边哼着不着调的小曲儿，一边洗着新鲜的蔬菜，他自己也不明白为什么平常只爱叫外卖的他居然肯花功夫在做饭上，还那么兴致勃勃。果然谈了恋爱就是会不一样，他现在才不管自己有没有睡够，也不管待会儿要不要直播，满脑子想着要做一桌丰盛的饭菜等待着男人回来。

 

“咔哒”一声，是开门的声音，忽悠擦干双手向玄关处小跑去，撞进男人宽阔温暖的怀抱，一身西装革履的男人来不及脱下外套就被怀里的小主播撞了个满怀，满足的不行。一手搂上小主播的腰，一手抬起忽悠的下巴给了个腻死人的吻，手还不安分地下移捏了两把肉乎乎的臀部，却被自家小主播一手打开，“别闹，我饭还没做完呢”   
“我家小主播这是有当贤妻良母的打算？”男人笑眯眯地盯着忽悠，眼中满是宠溺。  
“不跟你说了，你先去沙发歇会儿，等我把菜做完”

说完忽悠就又进了厨房忙活了起来，坐在沙发上的男人心思全在忽悠身上。自家小主播围着个粉红的小猪佩奇的围裙，持着刀笨拙地切着砧板上的蔬菜的样子，真是可爱极了。忽悠今天穿了条紧身的牛仔裤，把浑圆的臀部清晰地勾勒出来，两条腿又长又直，白色宽松的T恤隐隐透出里面嫩白的皮肤，让男人想入菲菲:这小家伙穿成这样一定是来勾引我的。

 

正在切菜的忽悠被身后突如其来的温度吓了一跳，原来是男人从背后抱住了他。  
“别闹，饭还吃不吃了?”  
男人把头埋在忽悠颈间，深深吸了一口独属于忽悠的奶香味，沉着嗓音说道 “想吃你，宝贝儿”  
饶是厚脸皮的忽悠听到这么直白的请求，还是羞红了脸，耳廓上都染上了红晕，男人没等他的回答就直接把手伸进了宽大的T恤里，揪住粉嫩小巧的乳粒开始揉搓起来。

和男人做过多次的忽悠，身体早就被男人调教得敏感得不行，光是简单地揉搓乳粒就足以让他双腿发软，不自觉地向身后的男人靠。  
“别，嗯…不要……”  
“宝贝儿，我想你了，它也很想你”说完还恶趣味地用自己半勃起的硕大顶了顶忽悠的臀部，暗示意味十足。

身后的男人越发大胆起来，一把扯下忽悠的紧身牛仔，圆润饱满的臀部被释放了出来，惹得男人忍不住拍打了两下，立马就激起了一阵臀浪，看得男人下身愈发地硬了  
“宝贝儿，你真是个绝色，天生被男人操的东西”  
“唔……你闭嘴!……”  
下流的荤话男人没少说过，刚开始本以为忽悠会抗拒，没想到自家小主播在听到荤话后，后面的小嘴吸得更紧了，肠液也自动分泌了许多，男人发现之后，这就成了夫夫之间调情的小情趣，荤话越多，忽悠就越敏感，身后的水也流的越多。

男人将炙热的呼吸全部打在忽悠敏感的颈部，一只手继续玩弄着乳粒，另一只手沿着臀缝滑到蜜穴处，那里已经有些许湿润了，对于如何挑起忽悠的情欲，男人向来是最清楚不过的了。

试探着伸进一根手指，毫无阻力就一根全部没入，里面更加湿更加烫，甚至还有肠液沿着男人的手指滑到掌心，男人一个巴掌拍了下去，在白皙的臀肉上留下了清晰的指痕  
“哈啊……”  
“真是个小骚货，才摸了你几下就湿成这样了吗”  
“不是的，啊……”男人又加入了一根手指，忽悠被迫双手撑着料理台，承受着背后男人的玩弄。男人手上动作越来越快，后穴的汁液被插得飞溅了出来，整个厨房都是噗呲噗呲的抽插声，男人将黏腻的汁液涂在了忽悠的臀尖上，亮晶晶的，更加诱人犯罪了……

“啊啊啊……慢点……嗯……太快了…啊”  
“宝贝儿，你水好多，比女人还多”  
“啊……唔……住…嗯……嘴啊……”  
男人修长的手指在忽悠的体内骚刮着，触摸着忽悠的每一寸肠壁，不时地曲起双指按压顶弄着体内最敏感的一点，每次碰触都会惹得忽悠尖叫连连，发出动人的呻吟，男人心满意足地看着自家小主播一脸意乱情迷，被情欲迷了心智的模样，伸出舌尖舔舐着忽悠的耳垂，脖颈，那是忽悠最敏感的地方，另一只手也卖力地照顾着忽悠胸前的突起，原本粉嫩的颜色已经被玩弄到了成熟的深红就连大小也变成了原来的两倍，就在这样的双重夹击下，忽悠没出息的射了，就这么被男人的手指给玩射了。

“呵，这么容易就射了，真是饥渴的小家伙”  
“哈……嗯”忽悠还在高潮的余韵中没缓过来，根本没空搭理男人的话语……

“宝贝儿，我们来玩个游戏好不好”  
忽悠再次被搂向男人的怀里  
“啊?什…什么游戏”  
“猜蔬菜的游戏啊”  
“不，不要”  
“不要也得要宝贝儿”  
在情事这方面男人一向是掌握主动权的。

“啊哈……嗯”  
一颗冰凉圆滑的事物就这样被塞进忽悠的体内，很快就没入整个小穴  
“宝贝儿，用你的小屁股猜猜这是什么蔬菜”  
“啊……拿出去……啊”  
“宝贝不说的话我可是会一直塞的哦，塞到你猜出来为止”  
“啊……不要……”  
后穴本就因为异物的入侵而感到胀痛，忽悠还得分出心来仔细感受小穴内的东西，圆圆小小的样子，像极了刚洗好的小番茄  
“嗯……是…是小番茄”  
“真棒，宝贝儿”  
“哈啊……”  
男人奖励般地一口咬上了忽悠白皙的脖颈，用力吮吸留下了一个鲜艳的草莓印，激得忽悠不受控地夹紧后穴，新鲜的小番茄瞬间就被挤扁，挤出的汁液沿着腿跟一路向下滑去，在白嫩的皮肤上留下一道水渍。

男人意犹未尽地扣出剩余的残渣，拿起一旁削好皮的黄瓜，在湿漉漉的穴口处上下滑动了两下就毫不留情地塞进去了一个头  
“啊啊啊……不要…好涨…”  
“宝贝儿，再来猜猜这是什么”  
“啊……唔……”  
忽悠刚想说话，男人却恶劣地将手指伸进了忽悠的嘴中，玩弄着灵活的舌头……

 

“咔哒”开门的声音再次响起  
“宝贝儿，我回来了，我给你带了你最喜欢吃的……”  
这是一个穿着休闲装的男人，刘海乖顺的服帖在额头，尽管穿了件粉红色的T恤也不显得突兀，反而更显得王先生温柔体贴，活脱脱一个暖男模样。

王先生也确实被眼前的画面惊到了。

厨房里有着一个和自己容貌相同但性格气质却完全不符的男人，他穿着一身正装，笔挺的西装西裤显得人更加修长，额前的发被一丝不苟地梳起露出饱满的额头，看似禁欲一本正经的男人却干着令人羞耻的事情。自己的宝贝被男人肆意玩弄，裤子内裤早已被褪下落在脚踝处，上衣还被高高卷起在胸前，整个人赤身裸体只有一件围裙蔽体，但根本起不了任何遮挡作用反而更显得淫荡，身后的小穴还插着根黄瓜，随着忽悠后穴的收缩细微地上下摆动着，男人的手指还在嘴里挑逗着小舌，来不及吞咽的口水顺着忽悠的嘴角滑下，此情此景，王先生光是看了一眼就忍不住勃起了。

男人也看到了王先生，他停下手中的动作，向王先生发出了邀请  
“瞧瞧我们家宝贝儿，后面的小嘴湿的可厉害了，需要我们好好疼爱他一下了”  
王先生上前拔出了忽悠后穴的黄瓜，发出了“啵”的一声还顺带出了些许肠液，看得王先生呼吸一滞，将忽悠搂进自己怀里，怜惜地亲了亲他汗湿的额头，继而转向男人“这样做对忽悠的身体不好，这种事讲究你情我愿，太掌握主动权而不考虑宝贝的感受也不是很好”  
“哦?你怎么知道他不喜欢”  
男人上前挑起忽悠的下巴，用鼻尖蹭了蹭自家小主播的脸颊，又忍不住在嘴角偷香了一口，用着气音在忽悠耳边问到  
“宝贝儿，想不想要?”  
刚刚被塞的满满的后穴现在空无一物，空虚感扑面而来，被挑起的情欲哪有那么容易满足，他现在十分想要男人的肉棒来填满自己的空虚。  
“想，想要” 说完就忍不住害羞起来，低下头不敢看男人的眼睛

忽悠软糯糯的声音更是激起了男人的兽欲，再次从王先生手里夺过忽悠，一脸得意地朝他说道“听见没，我们家小主播很想要，你要是不想上，那就在一边待着吧，当然我也不介意直播给你看”

既然忽悠想要，王先生自然会满足，和男人一起把忽悠带进了卧室。这么诱人可口的宝贝儿，王先生自然不想让男人独享。

 

忽悠被脱光了扔到了床上，床边站着两个虎视眈眈的饿狼，盯着忽悠的眼神像是要把他吞吃入腹一般，忽悠暗暗感到背后发凉，但心底却还是忍不住有一点小期待。

男人最先动手，扣住忽悠的下巴交换了一个激烈的吻，舌头在忽悠的嘴内疯狂掠夺，汲取自家宝贝儿的所有津液，这个小家伙怎么尝都是甜味儿的，令人欲罢不能，直到忽悠喘不过气双手推拒着男人的胸膛，男人才依依不舍的放开，转移阵地，沿着脖颈一路舔吻下去，留下一路的水迹，最后来到胸前，将肿胀的小红豆一口含了进去，舌头不断戳刺挑逗，用力吮吸，本就没什么味道的乳粒却愣是被他吸得像是什么人间美味的错觉。

王先生则是抬起忽悠的小腿，在精致的脚踝上落下一吻，慢慢沿着小腿，大腿一路吻上去，直至腿跟，每一个吻都那么温柔那么虔诚，生怕弄疼了自己最珍视的宝贝，这个小主播永远那么乐观善良，仿佛是自己世界中的一道阳光，让自己的整个心都忍不住暖洋洋的，王先生将忽悠的双腿环在腰上，柔声问道 “宝贝儿，准备好了么，我要进来了”  
“嗯，快嗯……快进来”  
王先生缓慢挺进，时刻关注着忽悠的表情，当忽悠眉头微皱的时候就会停下来让自家宝贝儿缓一会儿，动手抚弄忽悠的阴茎，直到他好受了才继续进入，小穴内的湿滑紧致让王先生身心都得到了巨大的满足，忍不住挺动起腰身，每一下都往最熟悉的那个点顶弄。

“啊……嗯啊……顶到了……又顶到了啊……哈啊”  
胸前的男人还在卖力地吮吸，另一只手还不忘安慰另一只乳粒，忽悠在双重的快感下大声地浪叫，双手忍不住插入了男人的头发，享受着老公们的服侍  
“啊……好……唔舒服”  
“宝贝儿，你看，我是不是快把你的奶都吸出来了?”  
“啊啊啊……”  
忽悠最听不得这种荤话，身上像被电流过了一般，从头苏到脚，菊花忍不住紧缩，夹得王先生头皮发麻，用力一个深挺，忽悠就忍不住缴械投降了，大口喘着气沉浸在高潮的余韵中。

因高潮而更加紧致的后穴让王先生忍不住想用力地抽插，但理智制止了他，王先生静静埋在忽悠体内等忽悠稍微缓过来一点儿再继续顶弄。而男人却换了个姿势，横跨在忽悠身上，掏出自己的硕大，用龟头戳刺着肿大的乳粒，流出的前列腺液悉数涂抹在已经被玩弄得深红的乳粒上，亮晶晶的样子更加惹人怜爱。男人却还嫌不够似得在忽悠软软的胸脯上不住摩擦，换来自家小主播一个嫌弃的眼神  
“我又没有胸，你在这儿摩擦什么呢”  
男人闻言双手握住忽悠的胸脯向中间挤，愣是被他挤出了一条浅浅的乳沟，更加放肆地在乳沟里摩擦着他的硕大以获取快感  
“宝贝儿，这不就有了嘛”  
“哈……嗯…混蛋!”

以这个姿势持续了一段时间，男人转头看向仍在忽悠体内埋头苦干的王先生，用眼神示意换个姿势。

王先生小心翼翼地翻过忽悠，肉棒在体内进行了180度无死角的反转，毫无意外地碾压到了那一点，差点令忽悠再次泄了身。王先生把忽悠摆成了一个跪趴着的姿势，从身后捏住忽悠的腰肢继续挺弄，王先生看上去斯斯文文的样子，可他却仿佛有用不完的精力，当忽悠再一次产生了射精的欲望时，王先生却仍然没有要缴械在他体内的意思，惹得忽悠苦不堪言。

 

男人跪在忽悠眼前，用自己的硕大蹭着忽悠的脸颊，还不时戳刺着那粉嫩柔软的嘴唇，忽悠自然是明白了男人的意思，张开小嘴，将整个龟头含了进去，男性的荷尔蒙气息瞬间充斥着忽悠的整个感官，吞咽不下的地方则用双手撸动，还细心地照顾到下面的两颗蛋，男人对忽悠的服侍十分满意，双手插入自家小主播的头发中，忍不住来了两下深喉。

 

此时的忽悠身后是王先生九浅一深的挺弄，跟随着王先生的动作，嘴中也一吞一吐着男人的硕大，有时被王先生干得舒服了却因着口中的巨物只能可怜地发出“唔唔”的声响，男人的每次深喉都能引得忽悠夹紧身后的小穴，刺激着王先生，忽悠的前后两张小嘴都被填的满满的，三个人享受着无与伦比的快感，不知过了多久，男人的又一次深喉，王先生的又一次深顶，将夹在当中的忽悠干射了，王先生也因着突然紧缩的后穴全部射在小主播的体内，男人也射在了忽悠的口中，有些还喷溅在小主播的脸上，这样的忽悠看起来仿佛更加淫荡了。

再一次享受高潮的忽悠再也没有任何体力就软了身子，仰躺在床上，一副任人宰割的样子。

男人起身对着王先生说道:“该轮到我了”  
王先生退出了忽悠体内，没了巨物的堵塞，体内的精液混合着肠液沿着穴口缓缓流了出来，在床单上凝聚成一滩小水洼，男人也不嫌弃，就着剩余的精液横枪直入，快速抽插起来  
“啊啊啊……太快了啊”  
“宝贝儿，你叫床真好听，再叫大声点儿”  
“哈啊啊…混蛋…慢点啊”

王先生看着忽悠痛苦中又夹杂着愉悦的表情，也没有去阻止男人，反而对着小主播还残留着精液的嘴唇吻了下去，所有的浪叫都被堵在了嘴里，王先生的吻总是那么温柔又深情，忽悠很享受和王先生接吻，双手主动地环上王先生的脖子，尽管下身还承受着粗暴又舒爽的对待，小主播却沉浸在了这个吻中，主动伸出软舌去勾王先生的，两条舌头在一起纠缠共舞，仿佛外界的一切都与他们无关。忽悠抓住王先生的手放到自己的胸前，揉搓了两下挺立的乳粒  
“啊……嗯…摸我这里…痒……啊嗯”  
“遵命，我的老婆大人”

 

身后的男人到了最后的冲刺阶段，他将忽悠的双腿分开到最大，被操软的小穴是怎样吞吐着他的硕大的他看得一清二楚，穴口残留的精液因为快速的摩擦变成了一团白沫，里面的汁水还随着男人的进出飞溅出来，在床单上留下不规则的水迹，再次抽插数十下后，再一次将精液填满了自家小主播。  
“哈啊，老公把好东西全部给你，给我夹紧了”男人一边喘着粗气一边还不忘挑逗自家小主播  
“啊啊啊……好烫…好多……啊嗯”

 

没缓多久，刚射完的男人在小主播汁水充沛的小穴中再次勃起，恶劣的他用手指戳戳软烂的小穴，随即挤了一个指节进去  
“哈啊啊，你要干什么!?”  
“宝贝儿，你想玩骑大马吗？”  
“啊?什……啊啊啊”  
称忽悠不注意，男人将一整个指头都插了进去，王先生实在是心疼自家宝贝儿，上前阻止:“不行，我们家宝贝儿受不了这个的”  
“我们家宝贝儿后面的小嘴厉害着呢，我自有分寸，是他能把握的度”  
王先生自然相信男人是不会伤害忽悠的，他和自己对忽悠的爱是同等的。  
“宝贝儿会难受的”  
“难道你真的不想试试么？双龙入洞的感觉，每个人都会很舒服的”

男人诱惑着王先生。

在短暂的时间内又插入了一根手指进去，慢慢做着搅动扩张  
“啊嗯……好涨啊”  
“宝贝儿，乖，待会儿会很舒服的”  
男人嘴上温柔地安慰着忽悠，可手上的动作却一点儿也没缓下来，直到第三根手指也顺利没入后穴，男人对着王先生挑着眉道:“真的不想试试么”

 

最终王先生妥协了，他扶起忽悠，配合着男人，让忽悠面对面坐在男人身上，自己则从后面对着那扩张出来的小洞缓慢挺入  
“啊啊…不要……求求你们了……呜呜”  
“宝贝儿，忍一忍”  
“啊啊啊……会坏的……不要…嗯……进来”  
当王先生全部进入的时候，忽悠已是满头大汗了，他自己也想不到这么小的后穴居然可以同时容纳两根肉棒，时时都在担心自己会不会肛裂。  
“宝贝儿，真棒，全都吃进去了”  
“唔……”

男人开始缓慢挺动起来，和王先生配合着一进一出，当男人进去的时候，王先生就退出一些，当男人往后抽时，王先生就往前顶，两人还默契地每一次都顶在忽悠最敏感的一点上，可怜的小主播G点被连续不断地戳刺，刚才后穴的胀痛感很快就被快感淹没，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟了起来  
“啊啊……嗯……老公，不要……那一点……啊”  
“啊啊啊嗯……太刺激了……唔……慢点啊啊”  
小主播的每句话都断断续续的，当中还夹杂着甜腻的娇喘  
“啊唔……老公……呜呜……嗯……饶了我吧”

“宝贝儿，你这么骚，两根肉棒才能满足你”  
“啊啊嗯……饶了小骚货吧……唔嗯”  
忽悠早就被操得迷迷糊糊的，只会顺着男人的话说下去。

忽悠无意识的话激得男人和王先生更加兽欲大发 ，加速着抽插，两根炙热的肉棒摩擦在一起，产生了别样的快感，小穴内又湿又热又多汁，三个人很快都坚持不住缴械投降了，忽悠又被内射了一肚子，可自己的阴茎却是抖动了几下，可怜兮兮地吐出些许清浊。

 

男人和王先生先后从后穴内退出，被欺负惨了的小主播连腿都合不拢了，穴口也张开着一个小洞，里面源源不断地流出精液混合物，男人把累瘫的小主播搂在怀里，坏心眼地问到:“宝贝儿，到底是谁干得你更舒服呢？”  
忽悠也没管是谁，只想着先顺着男人的话来说总没错“嗯，你，是你”

男人挑衅地看着王先生，后者还真轻易地被他挑起了情绪，扶着自己半硬的硕大顶在忽悠被操软操烂的穴口，毫无感情地说道“那就让你再好好感受一下了”  
男人好心地握住小主播的两条修长的腿，掰开到最大方便王先生抽插  
“啊啊，我错了，不要啊啊啊啊……”

 

“不要不要啊”忽悠猛地睁开眼，窗外刺眼的阳光让他一下子适应不过来，手伸到下体一摸，果然又是湿湿的一片，靠，怎么又梦到这个男人了，还是这么刺激的春梦，自己真的弯了么!?不会吧!

正在这时，微信提示音响起，男人不适地发来一条消息，明晃晃地出现在手机屏幕上“宝贝儿，起床了吗？别忘记吃饭”  
忽悠似乎还没从梦中缓过来，怒气冲冲回了一条“滚蛋，你这个臭流氓，果然男人都是大猪蹄子，一点都不会心疼人!!!”

 

远在加拿大的某老姓粉丝一脸懵逼，坐在沙发上思考了半天也没想明白自己哪里惹忽悠生气了，他觉得有必要去微博搜搜女朋友莫名其妙生气的几大原因了……

 

完


End file.
